


Vital Signs

by sainnis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-season 7, Quintessence (Voltron), hospital fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainnis/pseuds/sainnis
Summary: After a wounded Shiro pulls Keith's body from the wreckage of Black, Keith sinks into a dangerous state of hibernation. With Atlas' help, Shiro must find a way to reach him.





	Vital Signs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyagosstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyagosstar/gifts).

> Post Season 7 Hospital Fic! Nearly canon-compliant with the exception of Adam (he didn't die; he's not in this fic). Written as a birthday gift for nyagosstar, because there's not enough hurt/comfort in VLD.

_ Shiro. _

The voice in the back of his head was talking.

Again.

_ Something’s wrong. _

Everything was wrong. Shiro gunned his hoverbike into the largest plumes of smoke swirling from Black’s broken body, unable to steady his breathing between the particles in the air and the fear clutching his chest. The medics and rescue teams’ engines roared behind him, some of them taking off in other directions towards the other lions. Atlas hovered above, ready to receive the survivors.

If there were any.

Since the early days of being a paladin, he’d grown used to his heart being split into five pieces. Except one piece had outgrown the others, filling up the chambers, wrapping around the muscle like ivy ringing a tree. Flying over the wreckage of the lions, it wasn’t that his lungs weren’t burning with fear for all of them. Losing any of them would be a nightmare.

But losing Keith would be beyond bearing.

_ Shiro. _

It was nearly impossible to compare a massive, sentient robot cat to roadkill, and yet, seeing Black collapsed on her side, legs twisted beneath her, vapors pouring from her chest like an open wound, it was the most apt description he could think of. 

_ I don’t know what roadkill is. Searching. _

He ignored Atlas. He hadn’t been alone in his head for a long time. Occupational hazard of being a Paladin. And now whatever he was. Captain. Admiral. Something.

_ I understand your metaphor now. _

Leaping off the bike, he hissed against the sharp spike of pain along his side from the fight with Sendak and sprinted towards Black’s mouth. Her eyes were vacant. When he laid a hand on her, not even a flicker of recognition came. She had been quiet with him, nearly silent in recent weeks, but now she just felt_ absent. _

A sick, slide of dread curled in his stomach as he forced her jaws a bit wider, coughing as he climbed into the smoke-filled cockpit. His ribs burned; he must have broken a few. He sucked a painful breath, calling Keith’s name as he moved further inside.

Not a single light flickered on any screen or monitor, and only the eerie glow of his new arm split the darkness. Shiro held up his hand, shining illumination around the space until he saw a splash of red pooled on the ground. “Keith! Where are you?”

The pilot’s seat was empty; the impact had knocked it loose from its moorings, and it lay toppled on its side. Several meters away, he saw a faint, v-shaped flicker of light from paladin armor. Hope thrilled in him. “Keith! Can you hear me?”

When Shiro found him, his breath stopped. Keith was sprawled on his back, helmet cracked, visor disabled, his left arm bent at an unnatural angle. More blood spattered the metal floor, seeping into the knees of Shiro’s uniform as he knelt beside him. Bile rose in his throat. Something jagged and sharp was embedded in Keith’s thigh--maybe part of the pilot’s seat--and darkness seeped through his armor. “Keith.” Shiro didn’t know where it was safe to touch him. He put one hand on Keith’s chest and the other on the outside of his helmet, lined up with his cheekbone. There was blood on his forehead, marring his fine-boned features. He had such a beautiful face. “Keith. I’m here. Help’s coming.”

Some of Keith’s paladin armor was broken, but his chestplate held. Shiro blinked into the smoky atmosphere, unable to see clearly. Was Keith breathing? Even with fingers splayed against Keith’s armor, he couldn’t feel the rise of his chest or the thrum of a pulse. Shiro’s flesh hand shook with fear and adrenaline, and his new hand still felt like it didn’t belong to him, hovering unsteadily. All Shiro could hear was his own rasped breaths and the sound of air hissing somewhere inside Black. “Keith. Keith, please.” His vision burned, and his voice cracked when he spoke again. “Atlas.”

_ I’m here, Shiro! _Her voice reminded Shiro of a puppy pricking its ears. He was so used to Black’s solemn, dignified quiet that he kept forgetting how new she was, how curious. 

“Can you pick up any vitals from Keith’s armor?”

Atlas paused. _ Searching. Found. His armor is offline. I can reroute. _ She paused again, and she made a soft sound. _ Your arm. Made a connection. There. Found them. _Shiro’s floating arm glowed blue, and a small panel lit up on his wrist, flashing readouts that kept changing in time with Keith’s vital signs. 

Shiro’s chest constricted, rubbing his thumb over the broken red helmet as he watched the jagged line of Keith’s pulse. A sob caught halfway between his heart and his throat. He was alive. “The medics are almost here. Just hang on.” 

_ Shiro, _ Atlas said. _ Just downloaded all human medical databases. Vitals are unstable. _

Part of him always wished he knew more about medicine, if only to help his team in the myriad of dire moments they’d had like this. “He’s lost a lot of blood. The medics will be able to—“

_ Not Keith’s vitals. Yours. _

“What?” What could she possibly mean? He felt fine. As fine as it was possible to feel when the person you loved most in the universe was lying unconscious and broken on the floor.

_ You should lie down. Shiro. You’re hurt. Please. _

“It’s okay, Atlas, I’m--” Shiro stopped, suddenly aware of how fast his heart was beating, how clammy he felt inside his uniform. 

_ You’re going into shock. _

“I don’t think so.” He patted the sides of his uniform, but the only blood smeared there was Keith’s. Both hands were trembling, flesh and metal. “I’m okay.” 

_ Hurry. Come back to me. I can fix you. _

A wave of dizziness rattled through him, and Shiro peered through the smoky interior to see lights from the medics’ hovercrafts as they swooped in beside Black. “They need to take care,” Shiro said, breathing hard, “of Keith.” The numbers on Shiro’s wrist started to falter and drop. “Over here!” he shouted.

_ Humans are very fragile, _ Atlas said. Her voice seemed softer somehow. _ But Keith is not as fragile as you. _

“That’s not true. He just pretends not to be.” It was so hard to breathe inside the cockpit, and Shiro’s chest shuddered. He swayed a little, catching himself on the floor. This was all his fault. “You have to save him!” he shouted. The medics were in sight. There were things Shiro needed to say. Things Keith needed to hear. “Please.”

_ Tell them you’re hurt. They have to get you back to me. _

Shiro’s hand gripped Keith’s when the medics arrived. They tried to put their gloves on him, but Shiro pushed them away. He tried to explain. About the bleeding, they had to stop the bleeding. That Keith was so important, did they know? He saved the universe, again and again.

Shiro was their commanding officer. They had to listen to him. 

He tried to explain, but his breath failed him, Keith’s name skittering out of his mouth as darkness caught him. 

+

It wasn’t like the astral plane. Or like anywhere, really. 

It just wasn’t.

And then, something. Sound, maybe. Smells. Sharp, like alcohol.

When he opened his eyes, the light overhead blinded him and he hissed, trying to lift his hand to block the brightness, but he couldn’t move it. He tried the other.

He couldn’t move at all.

A thousand memories--some real, some nightmares--flashed into his mind. The sensation of being strapped down, pinned in place, a specimen ready for vivisection, made his stomach roll and he couldn’t stop the broken cry that leapt from his throat.

A hand touched his chest, far gentler than he was expecting. “Shiro! It’s okay! You’re coming around. We had to sedate you. Try to stay still.”

Shiro blinked again, still struggling to see. His throat hurt, making his voice rasp. “Matt?”

“Everything’s all right. You’re back on Atlas.” Matt’s face swam into focus. 

Shiro’s tongue felt too large for his mouth. “What happened?”

“Don’t move, okay?” Matt didn’t move his hand from Shiro’s chest, one steady point in the world. “You got hurt and Atlas is fixing you. Which is a little weird, because she’s a spaceship. But, like, what part of our lives isn’t weird, you know?”

“I don’t understand… what do you,” Shiro stopped, licking cracked lips. “Where’s Keith?”

Matt took a long breath. “He’s with the doctors. It wasn’t easy, but they’ve got him stabilized.” 

A little of the tightness in Shiro’s ribs eased. “Is he going to be okay? Is he awake?”

Matt’s gaze flickered to the floor for a moment before returning to Shiro’s face. “They had to do some surgery. We heard he’s in recovery.”

His momentary relief at Keith’s status dropped when he remembered the battle. “The paladins. Oh, my God. They crashed, Matt... did we get to them all in time?” 

“Yeah. They’re alive. In rough shape, but alive.”

Shiro twisted against the restraints at his wrists. “I need to see Kei--, I mean, see them.”

Matt’s hand pressed a bit harder against Shiro’s chest. “You need to lie still. Atlas is still working.”

_ I’m here, Shiro _, Atlas said, her voice in his mind. A figure beside the bed raised a hand, and Shiro realized it was N7. She was using what looked like some kind of laser scalpel on his floating arm. 

Which wasn’t floating anymore.

Shiro’s pulse started racing, reflected on the flashing monitor beside his bed. “What the hell is going on?” 

“Yeah, confusing, I know.” Matt gave him a crooked smile, the kind that he’d given in their Garrison days when Shiro’s illness was at its worst. “So when you got back here, you were barely breathing and the Atlas was freaking out. If a ship can freak out? And she talked to me. In my head. It was a little surprising, because that was new. Anyway, she’s, well, borrowing Sev for a little while, with Sev’s permission, of course, and she’s been fixing you.”

Shiro blinked. “Fixing me _ how _?”

“You must have gotten hit pretty hard in your fight with Sendak. You ruptured your spleen, among other things. Internal bleeding. It was a slow leak that almost did you in. But Atlas was able to repair your injuries. She’s working on your arm now.”

Shiro resisted the urge to close his eyes. Whatever drugs they’d given him were making it difficult to think. “So wait, Atlas is… in Sev right now?”

“Only a part of my consciousness is in N7. The rest of me is still where I always am.” N7 continued to work as she spoke, the movements of her metal fingers precise. “I needed a set of hands to fix you properly. N7 allowed me to temporarily reside within her.”

Matt tilted his head, squeezing Shiro’s flesh shoulder. “So it’s been kind of a day. I guess it’s tomorrow, now, actually. But you’re going to be fine.” 

Grey circles arced underneath Matt’s eyes. He looked exhausted. “Matt, Pidge, is she… did you see her?”

“Mom and Dad are with her. She fared the best of everyone, thanks to Green. We’ve kept in touch with comms.” Matt glanced over at N7. “Atlas wanted me to stay with you.” He rolled up his sleeve, revealing a bit of taped gauze on the inside of his arm. “Also my blood type’s compatible with yours, so, bonus.”

Shiro looked down at the thin tube of blood running into his left forearm. “Shit, this is yours?”

“Nah.” Matt shrugged. “I got a little woozy after a couple pints so we swapped out for the synthetic. It’s not as potent as fresh but it does the job.” He held up a hand when Shiro’s expression grew pained. “Don’t look so panicked. Had some juice and a cookie, okay? I’m fine. I didn’t just nearly get murdered by a Galra with a cannon for an arm and turn a fucking ship into a robot big enough to put Voltron in its pocket.”

God, he’d missed Matt. How was it possible for them to spend so long apart and just pick up as if nothing had ever happened? As if they hadn’t been taken prisoner, as if they both hadn’t thought the other was possibly dead, as if they hadn’t fought through an intergalactic war? “Matt. You should be with your sister.”

“Yeah, I don’t bounce on my oldest friend and my Captain. Not a Holt thing, you know?”

A small smile tugged at Shiro’s lips. “I do know.”

Matt gestured at the metallic gel bandage that covered part of Shiro’s left upper abdomen. “I don’t know what kind of space magic surgery she did, but Atlas wouldn’t let the Garrison medical team near you. She kept moving the rooms around. She made an entire fucking operating suite appear and dumped the docs off somewhere near the cafeteria.” 

Keith would like that, Shiro decided. If Keith wasn’t there to jump in and protect him, he’d be glad that Atlas was standing in his stead. 

Matt scrubbed a hand over the scar on his cheek. “I wasn’t really expecting to fill in as the universe’s least prepared scrub nurse today but when the sentient spaceship starts ordering you around, what’re you going to do?” 

A spark of light came from where Atlas was working, and even though Shiro didn’t feel any pain, he sensed the pressure of something along his right bicep. He craned his neck but N7’s body blocked his view. “So if she fixed up everything else, what’s wrong with my arm?”

“You didn’t like it,” Atlas said, another bright flash of light blooming behind her.

Matt smirked as Shiro stuttured. “What?”

“You didn’t like it,” she repeated. “You thought about that a lot. You didn’t like the floating. You thought it was clumsy.”

Like had never really been a word he’d associated with his prosthetics. He’d been grateful for them, though sometimes horrified by his Galra arm, but neither his old nor his new one felt like they belonged to him. Not really. “But Allura made it for me. She’ll be upset if you change it.”

“We’re a team, Shiro. I need you. So I decided to make you a new one since you were already unconscious.” If Sev had facial features, Shiro was sure she’d be smiling.

Shrio grunted. “Do you know about the term ‘permission’?”

Sev nodded, putting down her instruments. “Yes.” She pressed the screen beside the bed and the restraints holding his wrists disappeared. “I designed it according to all your specifications and to alleviate your complaints.” She touched his new forearm, and he shivered when he actually felt her touch. Whatever she’d used to block sensation was gone. “I wanted you to have happier thoughts about it.”

Shiro looked down, finally able to see what she’d been working on, and he gasped softly. 

“It matches your other arm exactly. I did scans to be sure. And it can be removed without causing pain, if you like. It’s lighter and stronger. The sensitivity is far advanced and you can adjust the temperature as you please.”

Shiro held up his new hand, examining the palm. “Whoa.” It was a soft silver color, with a faint tracery of blue lighting embedded in the exoskin, like digital veins. The texture of the metal was smooth and warm, and when he moved his elbow, it almost felt like muscle flexed under the exoskin. “This is incredible.”

“The tactile abilities are much improved. And you can interface easily with thousands of technological systems as you wish.” Atlas almost sounded smug.

Shiro flexed his fingers, touching index finger to thumb, overwhelmed by the rush of sensation. “You really designed this for me?”

“You did. It’s everything you’ve thought about. I just built it.” She lifted her chin. “It is entirely under your control.” Atlas kept speaking, but only to him this time. _ You worry about that a lot. You won’t hurt anyone with this, not unless you want to. _

Shiro looked down at his hands, and for the first time since he’d woken up in this body, his new body, his arm felt like it belonged. It was anchored, symmetric. He almost felt whole. “Thank you. It’s beautiful.” He swallowed, overwhelmed. “I can’t believe you were listening to all that. In my head.”

“Of course.” Sev tapped his new wrist lightly. “I built in more features for you that you may enjoy once you are healed, such as a vibration function and other--”

“We can talk about them later,” Shiro said, flushing as as Matt burst into laughter. He clearly needed to be more insistent about Atlas’ boundaries in his mind. It was kind of a work in progress. 

“My Captain. I’m glad you came back to me.” Sev put her hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Rest.” 

Sev’s posture suddenly went slack, and moments later, her systems flashed. “Hello. Matt. Shiro.” She took a step back, her movements a bit uncoordinated, unsteady on her feet.

“Hey, Sev, I’ve got you,” Matt said, leaning in to put an arm around her waist before pressing a kiss against the smooth curve of her cheek. “You did so great.”

“I feel strange,” she said as Matt helped her over to an empty bed. 

“It’s all right. You’re just drained. Atlas said this might happen.” He opened up a small port along her right side and plugged in a few wires connected to the bed. “You just need to lie down for a bit.” He grabbed her hand, pressing his forehead against her knuckles. “You were amazing. Thank you. For saving him.”

“Atlas saved him. I was a conduit.”

“Shush. You saved him.” The gentle way Matt spoke to her reminded him of the unspoken words pressed up against Shiro’s heart, making it difficult for him to breathe. “Power down for a bit, love. I’ll be back.”

Sev touched Matt’s face, tracing over his scar, and then her body went slack against the bed. Matt waited a beat to be sure she was settled before he rejoined Shiro. “Have you noticed that not just one, but two giant self-aware robots are hell-bent on protecting you at all costs?”

“We have a bond,” Shiro grunted. “Help me up.”

“Bad idea. You nearly just bled to death.”

“I need to see someone,” Shiro said softly.

Matt’s posture stiffened. “You,” he said, pausing, “kept saying his name. When they brought you in.”

He rubbed his new prosthetic against his forehead. “I’ve been so fucking stupid. I just need to talk to him. Even for thirty seconds. Just please, take me to him.”

“Okay, listen.” Instead of turning towards the door, Matt sank into the chair next to Shiro’s bed. “I didn’t want to get you upset when you were coming out of the anesthesia, but there’s been a complication.”

“What the fuck, Matt?” Shiro’s monitor gave an angry series of beeps as his pulse soared. “You said he was in recovery!”

“He is!” Matt pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “Calm down. He’s alive, okay? But something happened while they were doing the surgery and he’s kind of, I don’t know. It’s some sort of Galra hibernation state.” Matt sighed. “It’s like a healing pod without the healing pod, I guess.”

“But,” Shiro took a steadying breath to combat the adrenaline humming through him. “But he’s going to be all right, won’t he?”

“They had to use human medicine on him. Keith didn’t react like they thought. The surgeons had a hard time. They did what they could, but we don’t really have experts in Galra biology on the ship.” Matt patted Shiro’s flesh wrist. “They did the best they could, but they’re not sure what else to do.”

“Take me to him. Please.”

Matt glanced up towards the ceiling. “If it’s okay with Atlas. I don’t want to be on her bad side.”

_ You need to rest. _

A broken laugh shuddered out of Shiro. “I won’t rest until I see him.”

For all that Atlas didn’t seem to want Shiro to leave the quietness of the room she’d created to save his life, the trek to Keith’s room was made much less complicated with her assistance. If they’d traveled the halls, word that the Captain was not only awake but was being escorted by wheelchair would have instantly spread and caused a scene of worried crew and furious medics. Instead, Atlas made an elevator appear, and once Shiro was settled, a blanket over his lap and his IV secured, Matt followed him behind into the elevator car. In moments, the doors hissed open, and they found themselves in a quiet corner of the ICU, facing glass doors with curtains drawn. 

“Let me,” Matt whispered as he took over control of the wheelchair, saving Shiro from having to get his shaking hands into position to move it forward. They entered the room silently, which was dimly illuminated by a long light on the far wall. Equipment and monitors surrounded the bed, each giving off flickering lights and readouts of their own. A shaggy shape blended into the darkness, ethereal eyes blinking back at Shiro.

“Kosmo,” Shiro said softly, and immediately the wolf whined, trotting over to Shiro and rubbing his snout against Shiro’s flesh hand. “Hey, buddy.”

“Dad said they kept trying to shoo Kosmo out, but every time someone managed to drag him out of the room, he just reappeared next to Keith.” Matt reached out, smoothing a hand over Kosmo’s massive head. “I wouldn’t try to make a space wolf do anything, personally.”

Kosmo pressed his forehead against Shiro’s leg, leaning heavily against him. “You’re such a good boy,” Shiro whispered, scratching the fur around his long ears. “Thank you for staying with him.” It was a small comfort to know that Keith hadn’t been alone. 

Under the low light, Keith lay on his back under a blanket, eyes closed, a thin hospital gown hung open on his bandaged chest. Tubes ran up to his nose, hissing oxygen, and electrodes dotted his torso. A long gash on his temple was stitched closed, and his arms and abdomen bore purpled bruising and superficial wounds. Dried blood caked his bangs, heavy on his forehead. Shiro longed to wipe the bloodstains from his hair and skin, to remove any trace of pain or injury.

“Is he--” It didn’t look like he was breathing. Shiro held the air in his own lungs, watching a long time until finally he saw the slightest rise in Keith’s chest. He looked at the monitor next to Keith’s bed and frowned. “That can’t be right.” All the numbers were far too low. People’s hearts didn’t beat that slow unless they were dying. 

“That’s what Dad was messaging me about.” Matt scrubbed a hand down his face with one hand as he flicked through his comm. “He said it’s like Keith’s in hibernation. Like his systems are in some kind of stasis.”

Shiro eased the wheelchair next to Keith’s bed, close enough to touch him. He hesitated. Maybe it was because Matt was there. Maybe it was because he was afraid if his fingers grazed Keith’s skin that somehow Keith would disappear, like some illusion from the astral plane, disintegrating into stardust if Shiro dared to reach out. There were times back then when he thought Keith was there, when he’d allowed himself to believe, only to find himself alone with Black in a sea of endless starlight. Shiro took a long breath, feeling the dull ghosting if pain from whatever Atlas had done to him along his right side. The IV made it difficult to maneuver with his left, so he covered Keith’s wrist with his new right hand. 

Keith didn’t disappear.

Keith’s skin was shockingly cool against Shiro’s fingertips, almost chilled. The running joke among the paladins was that they could survive an ice planet crash as long as they had Keith next to them; he always ran so hot. Shiro pressed a little more between the lean muscle and bone of Keith’s wrist, squeezing until he felt the impossibly slow beat of his pulse. The monitor said his heart rate was 12. Shiro counted it himself to be sure. 

After taking a long breath to steady his voice, Shiro looked over his shoulder at Matt. “You should go check on Pidge. See your family.”

Matt looked uncertain. “What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. I just want to sit here awhile.” Shiro blinked, catching the fluorescent light in his eyes to keep any tears from falling.

“All right. I’ll be back soon. You really need to get some rest.” He clasped Shiro’s flesh shoulder. “PS, if Iverson sees you, it’ll be a whole thing. It’s better if he thinks Atlas still has you squirreled away somewhere, so try to keep a low profile.”

“I’ll have Kosmo stand guard.” At his name, the wolf pricked his ears, and then settled back against the floor with a huff.

Matt slipped out with a quiet wave, leaving Shiro in the quiet stillness of Keith’s room. He gripped Keith’s hand, and his new prosthetic showed off its tactile sensitivities. Keith’s fingertips were callused, but his palm was surprisingly smooth. It was strange to see him without his gloves on. His hands were like the rest of him, lean but strong. “Keith,” Shiro said, whispering. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He pushed the wheelchair forward enough that he could press Keith’s knuckles against his cheek. God, he was so cold. 

Shiro’s chest ached to look at him. He’d seen Keith fall asleep dozens of times, even had him doze off on Shiro’s shoulder more than once, but this wasn’t like slumber. Even though his body was still, there was something tight around his eyes, the slightest tension in his shoulders, as if he couldn’t fully relax even in unconsciousness.

Shiro didn’t even have to say her name; Atlas was in his mind as soon as he thought of her.

_ Yes, Shiro? _

“What’s wrong with Keith?”

_ Keith was injured in the battle with-- _

“I know. I mean, why his body has shut down like this?” Shiro held onto Keith’s hand. “Is this normal for Galra?”

_ His body isn’t shut down. He’s maintaining homeostasis. _

“Atlas.” Shiro pressed his lips together. “Help me understand.”

_ Searching. Galra medical databases will take time to access. Cursory information suggests that Galra can fall into an unconscious state if they’re gravely injured, which may allow for some healing to take place. _ Atlas paused. _ But Keith isn’t fully Galra. _

“Is there information on half-human, half-Galra biology? There must be.”

_ There’s less information on half-Galra beings. Searching. Some human medications can cause allergic reactions in other species. Requests for information sent. _

“Let me know when you hear back, all right?” Shiro figured that was the answer, but it still stung when she said it. “Atlas. Can you reach him?”

_ You want me to try to touch Keith’s mind? _

Shiro swallowed.”Yes.”

_ I will attempt it. _

Atlas was quiet for a long moment, and Shiro kept up his grip on Keith’s hand, hoping that somehow he’d feel Keith squeeze back. 

_ I’m sorry. Keith did not respond. _

Shiro closed his eyes. It had been a long shot. “I appreciate you trying.” He glanced down at the line running into Keith’s forearm. “He’s not in pain, right? They gave him medicine for that, didn’t they?”

Atlas paused. _ Checking medical records. He did not respond well to human analgesics. _

“Shit.” A small, dark part of Shiro thought of the Galra meds they’d given him after his procedures during his captivity; they’d never worked well for him, either. 

If there was something corporeal about Atlas’ voice, Shiro would have said she was hovering. _ You’re very worried about him. More than the others. _

There wasn’t anything accusatory in her tone, but Shiro still felt defensive. It made him feel like a bad leader, putting one member of the team above the others. “That’s not true.”

_ It is true. Even when you were unconscious, you were thinking of him. _

Was he ever going to have another private thought again for the rest of his life? “Let me know what the searches turn up.”

_ He’s different for you. Why is he different? _

Shiro grunted, closing his eyes. “Atlas. Enough.”

_ You want me to go. _

Shiro blew out a breath. “I need some alone time. Remember how we talked about that?”

_ I remember. _ Atlas hesitated. It unnerved him how she’d taken on such human characteristics so fast. _ Will you rest soon? _

“I’ll be fine.”

Nothing changed in the room, but Shiro felt the subtle retreat of Atlas’ presence, almost like the nearly imperceptible footfalls of a cat’s paws across carpet. He watched the slow progress of Keith’s heartbeat on the monitor, the soft puffs of breath that came from his lips. 

The last thing he remembered was gripping Keith’s hand. 

+

Pain woke him. Shiro shifted under the blankets, biting back a cry when he put too much pressure on his injured side. The battle. Sendak. The robeast. The paladins. The crash. Keith. Keith. Keith.

_ You’re awake. _

Shiro gulped a few breaths, riding out the reverberations of pain through his body. He blinked into the darkness. “Where am I? What time is it?”

_ Your quarters. Thought you’d be more comfortable. It’s 0600. _

A dull headache bored at the base of his skull, and as he pushed himself up, lightheadedness greyed his dim surroundings around the edges. “I was with Keith.”

_You passed out in the wheelchair. Matt brought you here. _A light turned on beside his bed. 

Shiro thumbed over his eyes, trying to relieve the pressure. Given how hard Sendak had kicked his ass, he probably should have felt worse than he did. “How… how’s Keith?”

_ I just accessed his monitors. Mostly the same. _

“Mostly the same better or mostly the same worse?”

_ They tried him on a new medication earlier. It didn’t go well. His vitals were a bit weaker for awhile. _

Shiro swallowed. The crash had been awful. It was honestly a miracle Keith was still alive. “What about the rest of the paladins?”

_ They are all stable. Allura is sleeping. Earth medicine makes her very tired. Pidge is reading. The nurses just woke Hunk and Lance and they’re grousing. _

Of course they were. If he didn’t feel like garbage and Keith wasn’t in a Galra coma, he might have smiled at the image of the two of them giving the medical staff an earful.

_ There’s medication for you. _

Shiro squinted at the table, where a bottle of water and a paper cup with pills sat on a tray. “I don’t need that.”

_ It will help with your pain. _

Something small and warm suddenly stirred by Shiro’s side and he jerked back, gasping for breath. “What the--oh, my God!” A short-haired feline bumped its head against his hip, mewing at him. An ethereal, hazy glow emanated from the creature’s neck, almost like a night light. Closer investigation revealed an illuminated collar. “Why is there a cat in my bed?”

_ You like cats. _

“I do, but where did it come from?” Shiro reached out, scratching under its chin.

_I found her_ _outside. She’s not difficult to communicate with. _ The cat purred, lifting its head to allow Shiro greater access to her chin. _ She doesn’t have a person. She stayed with you while you were unconscious. I put sensors on her collar to monitor you. You hate all those hospital machines. _

Flashes of emergency room visits and long children’s ward stays blinked into Shiro’s mind. The memories of his illness didn’t belong to this body, and yet, the visceral reactions were still there. He flexed his flesh hand, waiting to feel the wrenching fire along his muscles and nerves, tensed for it, but the pain didn’t come, because of course it wouldn’t. 

Sometimes he forgot he wasn’t sick anymore.

_ I thought you’d prefer this. _ The cat nuzzled Shiro’s hand. _ It’s how I know you’re in pain. _

Shiro let out a long breath, wincing as the movement made his side ache. He petted the cat, waiting for the pain to subside. He wanted to see Keith, and the thought of getting around in his current state without the meds seemed like a bad idea. “Fine.” He palmed the pills and took a long drag of water before falling back against the pillows.

The cat stretched itself and settled again under Shiro’s flesh hand. She blinked up at him, her eyes green and beautiful against her dark fur. Of course she’d be black. It was basically his brand. Shiro dragged his new prosthetic down his face. With his eyes closed, it almost felt like his flesh one. “What did you hear back from your requests for information?” 

Atlas’ voice sounded eager. _ I was able to retrieve some files on hybrids from a few former Galra bases, but they are both damaged and encrypted. Sam and I are working on them. _

God, after all their fucking experiments, the Galra couldn’t come through with a simple solution. “Krolia. Did you reach her? Maybe she knows something?”

_ Krolia and Kolivan are waylaid by a radiation storm. Their communication system is malfunctioning, but I received a partial message about fifteen dobashes ago. She said you might be able to help Keith. _

Shiro sat up so fast the cat startled. “Help him how?”

_ Your quintessence. _

“She must have meant Allura.” Shiro shook his head. Krolia should know better. “I don’t have anything like that.”

_ Even if she was well, Allura’s quintessence won’t work on him. But you have some Galra DNA. I ran a scan. _ The pad near Shiro’s bedside flicked on, and he picked it up. _ Trace amounts. But still there. Krolia thinks you could share it with Keith. He may be too weak to emerge from his hibernation on his own. _

Shiro stared at the DNA charts on the screen. 2.7% Galra. It made sense, considering this body was made in a lab. They were correcting for his disease. He’d wondered a bit since he’d woken up in his new body how much of it was actually him, and now he knew.

97.3%. 

_ This news is alarming to you. _

Shiro let his gaze unfocus on the pad screen, tracing over the numbers. “It’s fine.”

_ But you aren’t fine. _

It was easy to forget Atlas was still learning the nuances of language. “Humans say we’re fine when we’re not.”

_ Why? _

“We don’t want people to worry about us.” Shiro stifled a laugh as he put the pad aside. “I don’t understand. How would I give Keith quintessence?” He pulled off the bandage on the inside of his left arm where the IV had been, thinking of the druids and their dark, sharp rituals and the scars they’d left. “Like a blood transfusion or something?”

_ No. Krolia indicated it can be shared through close contact. _

“Close contact?” Shiro frowned. “You mean, just touch him?”

_ Sustained contact, but yes. _

“But I was holding his hand, and nothing happened, he didn’t even--”

_ You were using your prosthetic. It probably would require some effort on your part to have the prosthetic transmit quintessence. _

Shiro held up his flesh hand, looking at the lines across his palm. “Did she say anything about how I’d access it? Is there like, a book or something?”

_ The message was cut off. But she did indicate it could be shared through touch. _ Atlas’ voice brightened. _ Perhaps if you lie down next to him. _

Shiro coughed, nearly choking. Maybe the pain medicine she’d given him would make him so tired that he’d pass out and avoid having a conversation with his sentient ship about sharing a bed with Keith. 

The cat chirruped beside Shiro, nuzzling against his thigh. _ Shiro. Are you still suffering effects from your injuries? Your breathing and heart rate are elevated. _

“I’m fine, Atlas.” 

_ Oh. _ Atlas made a curious sound, one that was beginning to make Shiro wince. _ Your hypothalamus is releasing dopamine and norepinephrine. _

“Don’t worry about it.”

_ I understand now. It’s Keith. You are attracted to him. _

Shiro flushed, scratching the tratorious cat behind the ears and pushed himself out of bed. “I don’t really want to talk about it.” 

_ I thought humans liked talking about love. _

Shiro grunted. “I’d prefer to talk with him about it first.” 

_ He doesn’t know? But Keith told you he loved you, I saw the memory in your-- _

“Atlas! Don’t!” He pressed his hands over his temples, willing her out of his head, slamming every mental door closed. Black hadn’t required walls like this. She’d always had a sense of these things, easing around his sharpest edges. Atlas clambered in like an unsteady kitten, knocking over everything in her path and striding into his most painful memories. 

The room stilled, even the cat.

_ I apologize. You are upset. _

“It’s just a lot,” Shiro said, letting his arms fall loose. “I’m not just some box you can rifle through, all right?”

_ You are not a box to me. You are my favorite, Shiro. I want to know about you. But sometimes you want privacy, right? _

“Right.” He blew out a breath. It wasn’t her fault she had a strange sort of all-access pass to his brain. “It’s going to take awhile before we get our balance. But we’ll get there.” He crossed the room and stopped in front of the full-length mirror on the back of his bathroom door, and he pulled up the hem of his tank top, stepping closer to see his wounds. The gel bandage had dried out and was peeling off, revealing a new pink scar under his ribs. Bloodstains flaked over his skin, all that remained of his wound. “Space magic surgery, huh?”

_ It’s not magic. _ A gruesome anatomical hologram appeared in the air in front of Shiro, something out of a medical textbook. _ I can show you. It’s-- _

Shiro waved at the hologram, deliberately not looking at it. “It’s okay. You don’t have to explain.” 

He glanced back at his reflection. His body made him think of his first car, a clunker he’d fixed up with Matt. It was so covered in scrapes and dents that neither of them worried about whacking the door on light poles or trucks throwing stones; what was one more ding? He pressed the palm of his new right hand over a wicked-looking scar down the middle of his sternum. It still surprised him from time to time to feel this body breathe, the thrill of its pulse under his fingers. 

His body, Shiro reminded himself. His lungs. His heart. 

The astral plane did a number on your corporeal awareness.

_ Do you need alone time? Would that help? _

“Yeah. I’m just going to clean up. Then we can figure out how to help Keith.” He undressed and climbed into the shower stall, easing his aching muscles under the hot spray as the painkillers started to kick in. 

He thought about his old Galra arm, how it weaponized itself with quintessence, glowing violet and reshaping into an edge sharp enough to destroy everything. He closed his eyes, scrubbing his hands over his face. It hadn’t been him, and yet. He remembered the feeling of the blade cutting and burning Keith’s skin, the way Keith screamed. Shiro’s breathing turned shallow and he forced his eyes open. 

Another memory arose, this one truly his.

He’d woken up shivering in Black’s cabin. Even covered in blankets, he wasn’t able to stop shaking, not since coming to in the stasis pod, Keith’s shout still echoing in his head. Everything felt cold and distant now, even Black herself. Shiro pushed himself up, but he lost his balance without his right arm and he collapsed to the floor. He tried not to cry out--he’d gotten so good at staying quiet during his captivity, because they only hurt him worse if he screamed--but he must have made a sound, and suddenly hands warmer than anything in the world were on his cheek, his forehead.

“It’s okay. You’re safe,” Keith said. His voice was soft, close to Shiro’s ear. He’d lifted Shiro back into bed with surprising ease. Or not surprising, Shiro thought. Keith was broader, stronger. His wiry strength was whipcord now, and a tiny part of Shiro’s astral-addled brain just wanted Keith to pick him up and shove him against a wall. 

“I can’t get warm,” Shiro remembered saying, shaking against Keith’s hands.

“Let me help.” He climbed up into the bunk where Shiro lay, pulling Shiro close. Keith wasn’t wearing his paladin armor, just his undersuit, and his Galra warmth poured through the material like it was thrown from a star. “Any better?”

He managed a whisper. “Yeah.” Shiro pressed his face against Keith’s chest, hungry for the contact, feeling the gentle rise and fall of each breath. He remembered listening to Keith’s heart, how it beat hard at first as Shiro settled and then it slowly calmed, dropping to an easy rhythm under Shiro’s ear, comforting as the hum of Black’s engines. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Keith said, his voice heavy in his chest. “I know you’re still thinking about it. I can hear it from here.”

Shiro’s body went rigid. “I hurt you. I nearly killed you. With my own hands. I--”

“Haggar hurt me. You never would.” Keith’s hand dragged down Shiro’s back, his chin tucked against Shiro’s crown. 

“I’m sorry.” He gulped a sob. This body seemed to have more trouble controlling its emotions. It was mortifying. “Keith, please.”

“Shh. You don’t need to apologize. All you need to do is rest, okay? That’s all.”

Shiro waited to speak until his voice steadied. Keith’s touch was far too much and not enough at the same time, and Shiro trembled against him, pulse fluttering. “How do you know this is really me?”

“It is you.” Keith’s hold tightened, and the warmth and pressure of his body against Shiro’s felt like the only real thing in the world. Every nerve in his body seemed to turn towards Keith. “I’d know you anywhere.” He let out a dry laugh, so quick Shiro almost didn’t catch it. “Trust me.”

He hadn’t known what to call it at the time, but _ something _ besides Keith’s Galra warmth settled inside of Shiro, something anchoring and solid, quelling his tremors. It came through in Keith’s voice, in the arc of his fingertips, strong enough to pull him back from the brink of death. “I trust you.”

What Shiro wanted to say was, I love you, too. I’ve loved you for a long time. So long. I heard you. I came back for you, only you. I won’t ever leave you again. I promise. What he did instead was fall asleep on Keith’s chest, warm for the first time since the astral plane, wrapped in Keith’s arms and, Shiro realized now, his quintessence. 

Shiro blinked, staring at the dove-gray shower tiles. How many times had he held those words firmly between his teeth, clamped behind a smile? So many missed opportunities in the darkness of Black’s cabin, in quiet hallways at the Garrison, in the medical suite where they attached his floating arm, in between stupid jokes and blaring alarms and glances that lasted too long. How many times could he have let it all spill out? 

As many times as it takes.

He washed off the last traces of blood from his body, trying to calm his breathing. Atlas was a brilliant, sentient ship, the most technically evolved entity in the galaxy outside of Voltron. If anyone could help Shiro bring Keith back to himself, she could. 

Shiro raked his fingers through his wet hair and pulled on a pair of loose cotton pants and a tank top before stepping out of the bathroom. “Atlas, I think we should--holy shit.” 

Where his sitting area ended, Keith’s hospital room now began. 

_ Privacy, right, Shiro? _She sounded pretty fucking pleased with herself. 

“Oh, my God. I didn’t mean for you to bring him here!” Shiro moved to Keith’s bedside, gesturing at the blinking monitors and Keith’s unconscious form under the blankets. “You can’t just,” he stuttered. “He needs to be with doctors, not--” There was a slight _ whoosh _, and Kosmo appeared, bumping against Shiro’s thigh before sitting beside Keith’s bed.

_ The doctors can’t help him in this state. Krolia thinks you can. _

Shiro’s heart banged faster, which only made Keith’s pulse rate of 10 seem that much more ridiculous by comparison. Keith’s chest was so still that his breaths were nearly imperceptible. “That’s great, but she’s not here. How am I supposed to use my 2.7% Galra-ness to make him better if I don’t even know how to access it?” 

_ The message got cut off. It just said through touch. _

Keith’s dark hair lay matted around his pale face. The faint lines of pain around Keith’s eyes were tighter now, and every once in awhile, he flinched. Oxygen hissed softly through tubes leading up to his nose. The wound on his thigh was covered with a gel bandage, but blood seeped along the edges, staining the sheets. 

“Keith, I’m here,” Shiro said, his voice almost a whisper. He reached out with his flesh hand, wrapping it around Keith’s. “I’m not sure how to help you, but I want to.” He pressed a kiss against Keith’s cold knuckles, closing his eyes. How was he supposed to activate his quintessence? And what made Krolia so sure he could even use it?

“Atlas, can you please try searching the system one more time for--” Keith’s fingers suddenly tightened by a fraction.

Something behind Shiro’s belly button gave him a solid yank, pulling him into the dark. 

+

Shiro blinked up into starlight.

The night sky glittered, strewn with millions of stars, brilliant enough to see by. Shiro pushed himself up on his elbows, trying to figure out where he was. The astral plane was darker, more serene. This was someplace else. The ground here was warm underneath his palms, almost hot, and the rocky landscape cut the horizon in jagged peaks and valleys. 

It reminded him of the desert.

Climbing to his feet, he scanned his surroundings. If he’d learned anything in the astral plane, it was not to freak out when you woke up in an unfamiliar mindscape. Below the canopy of winking stars, he saw one small light in the distance, a speck of red in the midst of darkness. Shiro set off, realizing he was in his paladin armor. It felt strange to wear Black’s colors again, but it brought him a sense of comfort. 

It was a fire, Shiro realized, after crossing what must have been a few kilometers of rocky terrain. He could see smoke rising from where it burned at the bottom of a small valley. He picked up his pace, keeping his gaze trained on the fire. As he approached, he saw something stir in the shadows. Its movements were slow, halting, as if it was in pain.

“I won’t hurt you,” Shiro said reflexively, palms raised.

He heard a wet gasp, and a voice slurred out, “Shiro?”

“Keith!” Shiro dropped to his knees next to Keith’s prone form, pulling Keith’s head into his lap. “I’m here.”

Blood trickled down Keith’s hairline, gathering over his right eyebrow. “Of course you are.” In the firelight, Shiro saw the slick shine of more wounds, red splashed over his paladin armor. “I crashed Black,” Keith said, swallowing back a sob. “I didn’t mean to. I think she’s gone.”

“She’s not gone, Keith,” Shiro said softly, putting a hand on Keith’s chestplate. It was smeared with blood. “Can’t you feel her?” Even after everything, even now, Shiro could still sense the faintest ember of her, a quiet warmth that never went out. 

“I can’t.” Keith struggled to take a breath. “I think I’m dying.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening.” Shiro smoothed back Keith’s bangs from his forehead and he tried not to flinch when Keith whined in pain. “It’s highly overrated.”

A faint smile tugged at Keith’s lips. “Shiro. Need to tell you. Need to--”

Shiro’s heart, or whatever he had in this plane of existence, skipped. “Oh, no. No deathbed confessions, you hear me? Only regular confessions.” He almost laughed at how much he wanted to blurt it all out right now, how the words rattled inside him so hard he felt them like a second pulse. He ran the thumb of his prosthetic over Keith’s chestplate, trying to ignore the sticky tack of blood under his exoskin. “I’m saving you this time, you got it?”

Shiro lifted his flesh hand and cupped Keith’s face, letting out a slow breath. Beneath his fingers, Keith trembled, his chest moving erratically as he tried unsuccessfully to draw in air. Shiro could feel Black’s presence, weak but still thrumming, like the tune of a song he’d learned in childhood and had never forgotten. She’d brought Keith here, Shiro knew that now. Her quintessence had been enough to keep him alive and in stasis, but Keith wasn’t strong enough to pull himself out of it, and now he was trapped. 

“You’re going to be okay,” Shiro whispered, focusing on the warmth of Keith’s cheek under his fingers. He always ran so hot, fire burning beneath his skin.

“Shiro,” Keith said, clinging to Shiro’s wrist as he shuddered. “It hurts.”

“I know. I’ve got you.”

Keith’s voice grew so faint Shiro had to lean close to hear it. “Don’t leave me. Please.” 

“I’m not leaving here without you. I promise.” He pressed his forehead against Keith’s for a moment, and light scattered across his field of vision. It was almost like looking through Black’s eyes, a world made iridescent. Shiro’s chest loosened, fear dwindling, as a sudden warmth bloomed between their skin. 

The only quintessence Shiro had ever felt was when his Galra arm morphed into a weapon when he raged, fueled by spikes of adrenaline. What happened next was the opposite. 

Images flashed, memories from another body. 

This body. 

His body. 

Keith hauling Shiro upright and into the night, going over a cliff to escape the Garrison.

Keith quietly cleaning Shiro’s wounds at his desert shack, the way he didn’t pry, even when he saw Shiro’s scars, his alien arm.

Keith flying Red, whooping with joy because no one loved flying as much as Keith, not even Shiro.

Keith bleeding through his suit at the Blade of Marmora trials, desperately wanting to see Shiro.

Keith searching, never giving up, bonding with Black even though they both were resistant. 

Keith screaming Shiro’s name loud enough that it cracked the astral plane wide enough to let him through. 

_ As many times as it takes. _

_ I will never give up on you. _

_ I love you. _

Something moved through Shiro like a wave, cresting up and out, flowing through the places their skin touched. It wasn’t wild and unpredictable; it was soft and peaceful, calm in ways that Shiro hadn’t felt in a long time. He saw colors behind his eyes: reds and purples shifting into shimming silver. When he opened them, the silver light was still visible, pouring beneath his flesh palm into Keith, illuminating Keith’s body like a painting. 

Long moments passed and Keith’s gasps slowly turned into peaceful breaths, his exhalations steady against Shiro’s neck. Shiro shivered, overwhelmed with the intimacy of being so close, feeling every shift of Keith’s body against him. The tension bled out of Keith’s spine as he finally relaxed, his limbs softening against Shiro’s hold. A silver, ethereal halo of quintessence glinted off his skin, making the scar on his cheek glow. 

Shiro whispered,“I’m not hurting you, am I?” 

“No. I feel--better.” Keith’s voice was a wonder as he blinked up at Shiro. “What are you doing?”

“Space magic?”

Keith shook his head. “But you’re human.”

“So it turns out I’m a tiny bit Galra, because, well, new body, right?” His hand was still on Keith’s cheek, and he couldn’t bear the thought of moving it. He watched as the silver light faded from his own fingertips, dissipating in the dark. As it vanished, Shiro went lightheaded, and he swayed a little. He hadn’t thought the quintessence had taken anything out of him, but maybe it had.

“You okay?” Keith unfolded himself from Shiro’s hold, putting a hand on Shiro’s chest. 

“Yeah. Just a little dizzy.” Keith’s other arm slipped around him and Shiro leaned into Keith’s touch, partly for support and partly to breathe him in.

“Did you just,” Keith glanced down at himself. “Heal me?”

It felt like gravity had shifted, making Shiro’s limbs weigh twice as much. “I hope so.” 

“How did you even get here?” Keith’s hand brushed the back of his neck. “Wherever here is.”

“I think Black brought you here. You’ve been unconscious since the crash.”

“Everybody else, the paladins, are they…”

“They’re okay, but you’ve been in this strange hibernation. Your mom said to try quintessence, but she’s stuck in a storm so we couldn’t be sure what she meant--”

“Wait, you called my mom?” Keith leaned back to meet Shiro’s gaze and gave him a half-smile, and Shiro brushed a thumb over his cheek to wipe at a smear of dried blood there.

“Your mom’s on her way.” Shiro hitched a breath, hoping the spots in his vision would disappear. “But Atlas checked my DNA and surprise, Galra, and when I touched you, I got pulled in here. Guess I was able to give you quintessence.” 

Shiro closed his eyes against his lightheadedness, resting his cheek against Keith’s hair. How was it possible that it still smelled so good? Keith always smelled amazing, even after they sparred. Especially after they sparred. “God, you scared me so much. When I found you,” he stopped, throat tightening. Shiro wasn’t used to tears coming so easily. He swallowed, fighting them back. “For a second, I thought you might be--”

“Please. You’d punch death in the face and drag me back.” Keith grunted a laugh. “I mean, you kind of just did.”

“You did it first.” Shiro’s voice was shaky. “I learned from the best.”

Keith’s body was warm against him, warmer than the ground, warmer than anything Shiro could remember. He felt Keith breathe, the strength of his limbs even in the face of his injuries, and Shiro never wanted to feel anything else. 

“I knew you’d come find me,” Keith said into Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro pulled back far enough in their embrace to face him, summoning his courage. “Um, I need to tell you something.” He dragged a breath. This wasn’t how he pictured telling Keith, but how had anything in the past five years gone the way he intended? If he was honest, he hadn’t expected to live this long in the first place. He said the words in his mind before he said them out loud, testing them. “Keith, I, I love you.”

Keith looked embarrassed, his hair falling over his eyes. Shiro wanted to run his hands through it. “Yeah, same.”

“Oh.” Shiro tensed. “Um, maybe I didn’t do that right.” God, it was hard to say this out loud. Why was it so difficult? “I mean, I really love you.” 

“No, I heard you,” Keith said softly. He shifted against Shiro, biting his lip, expression wary. 

Shiro sucked another breath between his teeth. “Okay, so, is this going badly because we’re having an out-of-body experience in an ethereal mindscape right now? Or is it because I’m shit with being emotionally available? Because right now I can’t exactly tell which one it is.” Shiro grabbed Keith’s hands as if somehow the touch would help ground him. “You told me you loved me. At the worst moment of my life. And you saved me in every way possible.” 

Keith’s expression was unreadable, his eyes trained on Shiro’s face. “You would have done the same for me.”

The lightheadedness came back, but this time Shiro didn’t think it was the quintessence. Shiro’s heart was beating too fast. As close as they were, Keith had to be able to feel it. “You told me you loved me. And, and, maybe my feelings are different from yours. And if they are, well. But I don’t just love you, Keith. I’m _ in _ love with you.”

The silence between them nearly made Shiro’s breath stop, until finally, finally, Keith

tilted his head slightly. “So not like a brother.”

“No. Not like that at all.” Shiro suddenly realized his flesh hand was sweating, and he wondered how it was possible for a soul’s hand to be sweaty. Or his mental projection? Either way, this mindscape wasn’t skimping on the special effects. The quiet lingered and Shiro felt his chest constrict. Shit, had he read this entire thing wrong? 

“Well. Fuck, that’s a relief.” Keith blinked once and then closed the distance between them, pressing his mouth against Shiro’s. If his soul hadn’t already left his body, Shiro was sure this kiss would have knocked his right out. As astral kisses went--and Shiro was no expert, this being his first--he couldn’t have imagined anything better. 

As they broke apart, both panting now, Keith cradled Shiro’s cheek in his palm, smoothing a thumb over Shiro’s skin. “So it’s not just me.”

Shiro shook his head, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face. He “No, not just you.”

Keith tipped his chin up towards the stars. “I was trying to get through to you, to get you to remember, and at that moment when I told you I loved you, I was afraid you wouldn’t understand, so I, anyway, I kind of chickened out at telling you the whole truth. And like, we both almost died. I mean, technically, you did. We’re complicated.” He huffed a laugh, and Shiro realized Keith’s hands were trembling. “But yeah. I’m in love with you, too. As if that wasn’t obvious.”

Shiro pressed his forehead against Keith’s, savoring the touch of Keith’s skin. “I wanted to tell you that night in Black, when I was so cold and afraid and nothing seemed like it would ever be good again, but you suddenly made everything better. You always make everything better. God, I wanted to tell you so many times.”

“Like since you got your body back?”

Shiro stilled. “Um.”

“Wait.” Keith’s fingers brushed the side of Shiro’s neck. “Like since when?”

“It’s hard to say.”

“Hard to say because you can’t remember or because you don’t want to say?” Keith’s voice was low and Shiro’s heart lost its rhythm. 

“Keith.”

“Just tell me.”

“Fine. Since you found me.” The words rushed out of him, leaving him breathless. “When you rescued me from the Garrison.” Shiro dropped his chin, shaking his head. “Shit, that’s not actually true. It was before that.”

Keith’s intake of breath was audible. “Shiro.”

For someone who had fought monsters in front of thousands and faced mind-flaying druids, Shiro had never felt more exposed. “Right before I left for Kerberos, I started to have feelings for you, like the beginning of feelings.” 

“You can’t be serious!” Keith let out a groan. “You never said anything!”

“What was I supposed to say?” Shiro flung out a hand. “Bye, Keith, take care of yourself, I just went through a horrible breakup with Adam but I think I’m maybe sort of pining for you, see you in a year if I don’t get kidnapped and tortured by aliens or, you know, die from my wasting illness?”

Keith appeared ready to launch into a diatribe, but he stilled before he spoke. “That’s--okay, that’s valid.” He waited a beat before he added quietly, “It’s not like I said anything to you either.”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “Wait, you had feelings for me before I left?”

“Of fucking course I did! Why the hell do you think I went rogue and got kicked out of the Garrison? I knew you were still alive and nothing else mattered anymore except finding you, especially after they blamed everything on you. I watched the sky for a goddamn year and fell asleep with earbuds in, listening for any sign of you! I still dream about the static.” Keith’s hold on Shiro tightened. “All this time.” He sputtered a laugh. “Shit, we’re such idiots.”

Shiro kissed Keith this time, hands in his hair, letting the kiss linger until Keith opened his lips and the world shrank into the perfect heat of Keith’s mouth. “This is real, right?” Shiro gasped in between kisses. “We’re going to remember this when we come back to ourselves, aren’t we?”

“God, I hope so.” Keith laughed. “Otherwise you’ll have to get your courage up a second time to finally tell me you’ve been in love with me for literal years.”

“That is so rude. Like you haven’t been, too.”

“Um, my body is apparently unconscious right now. Pretty sure you’re the one who’ll have to take the initiative.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Shiro’s lips. “Okay. I want to go back. Right now. I’ve waited long enough to touch you with my actual hands and kiss you with my actual mouth. How do we get back?”

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith, pulling him close. Maybe if they were touching, maybe if they stayed connected, somehow that would translate to their physical bodies. “I don’t know. You pulled me in, so I think you have to get us out. Your mom said you needed the quintessence from me to get out of hibernation.” 

“God, there needs to be some kind of fucking half-Galra manual or something.” Keith took a long breath. “I’m not really sure what I’m doing. But I’ll try.” He nosed against Shiro’s neck. “You ready?”

Shiro nodded, and then went in for one more kiss. “For luck, baby.”

The endearment left Shiro’s lips before he could stop it and Keith flushed. Shiro made a mental note. Keith always looked good in red. “Let’s go home.”

The ground beneath them started to shake and the fire beside them grew, forming a tower of flames, piercing the sky. Shiro clung to Keith as the stars vanished, leaving them in darkness. 

Awareness came back slowly as he breathed in the smell of sharp antiseptic and clean sheets. The cat purred next to him, curled against his side.

_ Shiro. There you are. _ Atlas sounded worried. 

“Hey, Atlas.” A smile touched his lips. Just hearing her voice flooded him with relief. They’d made it back. 

_ You were gone for three hours, eleven minutes, and fourteen seconds. I did not like it. I couldn’t follow you. Are you all right? _

“Yeah, I think so.” He shifted on the bed and blinked, wincing against the light. “Is Keith okay?”

_ See for yourself. _

Shiro looked to his left and saw his hand still wrapped around Keith’s, their arms linked across two hospital beds placed side by side. He craned his neck, watching the monitors next to the bed as the frighteningly low numbers rose and stabilized. “Keith.” He squeezed Keith’s hand. “Atlas, is he awake?”

A low groan rose up from beside Shiro. “He’s awake.”

“Keith!” Shiro pushed himself up with his new arm, still holding onto Keith’s hand with the other. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m --” Keith shifted under the blankets as Kosmo appeared on the bed, snuffling against him, and Keith’s free hand grabbed a handful of the wolf’s fur. “Hey, buddy. Watch your paws.” He hissed between his teeth as he took a deep breath. “Oh, fuck, that hurts.”

Shiro hadn’t anticipated that Keith would still be wounded, but now that they were back in their bodies, it made sense; he’d only healed Keith enough to come back to himself. “Yeah. You had a bad reaction to the painkillers. I think that’s how you ended up in hibernation.” Shiro waited for a flash of recognition in Keith’s face, but none came. “Do you remember?”

Keith’s stare was blank. “Remember what?”

Shit. “The mindspace, where we just were… you were hurt? And there were all those stars?”

“Hmm?” Keith said. “Mindspace?”

“Black took us there, you don’t--oh.” Shiro’s head fell back on the pillow. Of fucking course. “You don’t remember it.” 

“Wait. Which part?” Keith squeezed Shiro’s hand. “Do you mean when you saved me with your secret Galra magic or when you told me you loved me?” He gave Shiro a dirty grin. 

“Oh, my God. You’re seriously fucking with me right now?”

“Just a little,” Keith moved a little closer, groaning as he shifted. “I’m always a little petty when I nearly die.” 

Shiro let out an exasperated laugh and reached out for Keith. “You remember.” He rolled onto his side and the movement made Shiro gasp in pain.

Keith frowned. “Hey, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” The painkillers Atlas has insisted he take had worn off, but Shiro didn’t care. Keith was next to him. Keith _ loved _ him. 

Keith shut his eyes. “Atlas.”

“Yes, Keith?”

“What’s wrong with Shiro?”

Atlas’ voice almost sounded smug. “He was injured in the fight with Sendak. He had a small laceration on his spleen. We had to surgically repair--”

“Shiro!” Keith grabbed Shiro’s wrist. “What the hell? They just did surgery on you and you’re dicking around with quintessence shit?”

“Atlas,” Shiro said calmly, “please tell Keith that I’m fine.”

“Keith,” Atlas said, “Shiro is still recovering and needs more painkillers. Perhaps you can convince him to take them.”

Shiro sighed. “Great. Now I’ll have the two of you ganging up on me.” 

_ No less than you deserve, _ Atlas said. _ Taking care of other people is your strong suit. Yourself, not so much. I will happily enlist Keith if it means you’ll listen. _

Keith pressed the back of Shiro’s hand against his chapped lips. “So. You love me, huh?”

“I really do.” He nuzzled against Keith’s shoulder. “Atlas, can you please move this room back where it belongs? This man needs a doctor. Or, like, ten.”

Keith tensed against him. “Wait, what?”

Atlas hummed. “Of course, Shiro.”

“I don’t need them.” Keith said, pressing his face into Shiro’s bicep. “I thought we were going to make out.”

“Soon. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

“Come on,” Keith groused. “Whose side are you on?”

“I’m on the side of you getting actual medical care that’s not a sentient ship and a deep space pilot.” Shiro pressed a kiss to Keith’s temple as the walls of Shiro’s room gave way to the medical wing. “Love you.”

+

Shiro climbed down off the platform, shaking hands as he went. His smile was automatic; his tone warm and kind with each of the crew. His spine ached from holding himself up straight and a dull headache bored at the base of his skull, but he only smiled wider. 

Yes, the paladins were the bravest people he knew. 

I’m sorry for your loss. 

Thank you for your service. 

Matt and Coran had helped him with the speech the night before, finding the perfect blend of remembrance and hope. Words hardly seemed like the could fill the gap with what his people had been through, and yet from the tears in their eyes and hands pressed against chests, perhaps words weren’t entirely useless. It felt strange to think that maybe, possibly, they’d all be able to take a beat now, to consider something other than battles and preparation and all-out war. Rebuilding, perhaps. Healing. 

Iverson appeared at his elbow. “You should get out while you can or you’ll be here until midnight. You need to be with your people.” He patted Shiro’s shoulder. “Proud of you. We’ll talk tomorrow, all right? Try to get some rest.”

Shiro drew a breath, feeling the dull pull of his nearly-healed wounds. “Thanks, Iverson.” It was strange to see his deference to Shiro when their relationship had always been the other way around. 

He stepped back inside of Atlas, and she immediately moved hallways for him, taking him directly to the medical wing. He’d only been able to stay by Keith’s side for a few hours after the doctors finished examining him; once Iverson and Coran found Shiro conscious and upright, the list of duties for the Captain of the Atlas grew exponentially. There were decisions to make, protocols to oversee. There wasn’t time to sit and hold Keith’s hand, even though that was the only thing Shiro wanted to do. At least they’d found a medication that didn’t screw with Keith’s body that actually helped with the pain. 

He glanced down at his wrist, checking the numbers that appeared in blue on his exoskin. Based on his vitals, Keith was probably sleeping. Atlas had created a link between Shiro’s new arm and Keith’s monitors, letting Shiro check in on Keith’s status whenever he wanted. It was a little dramatic, but what was the point of having all this technology at his disposal if he couldn’t get a small bit of comfort from it? 

Without even asking, Atlas made the door to Shiro’s quarters appear before him, overriding the palm access and letting him through.

_ Sometimes being with a lot of people is hard for you, _ Atlas said. 

Maybe there was a reason that spending time with sentient ships wasn’t so difficult; their ability to read him was better than most humans. “It is,” Shiro said, undoing the buttons on his dress uniform on his way to the closet. “But when people need you, you need to rise to the occasion.”

He stripped out of his formal clothes, pulling on a pair of gray sweatpants and a lightweight black hoodie. His skin still felt sensitive, even after some time in his new body, and the soft drape of the fabric was a balm after his stiff uniform. The cat chirruped from Shiro’s bed, letting out a quiet yowl until Shiro started petting her. 

“What are we going to do with you?” Shiro said, scratching under her chin. He’d never been allowed to have a pet at the Garrison, and if he was honest, he never wanted to adopt an animal knowing that he might not be able to care for it in a few years. “You wanna stay with me, little one?” The cat’s tail flicked as she purred.

_ She likes you. _

“Yeah, I like her. I’ll have to think of a name for her.” 

_ She has one, but you can’t pronounce it properly. _ Atlas turned the lights on in the kitchenette. _ I researched cat ownership and I procured some food for her. And a box for her to defecate. _

At least if Atlas was going to adopt animals on Shiro’s behalf, she had the graces to make sure the first bag of kibble was included. He poured some dry food in a bowl and filled a dish with water. “Should I be expecting any more strays to show up in my room or is this it for now, Atlas?”

_ Does Keith count? _

Shiro burst out laughing. “Oh my God, did you just make a joke?” 

Atlas seemed pleased. _ That was a joke. _

He gave the cat a bit more attention before slipping on sneakers and heading out into the hallway. Atlas made the walls shift and took Shiro to the medical bay. He was getting used to the way she rearranged the ship; it didn’t even make his stomach flip anymore. 

Keith’s vitals hadn’t changed, so Shiro stopped in to Allura’s room first. When she saw him come in, she lifted her head as she reached out a hand, waiting for Shiro to take it. “You were perfect,” she said, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “I saw the whole thing.” She wore pajamas in soft blue, and at the neckline stitches held a wound together at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

She looked tired--it was hard to sleep in the medical wing--but her color was good and her Altean marks glowed brightly. “That’s high praise, coming from you.” 

“You look a little pale.”

Shiro scoffed. “I’m fine.” He tipped his chin at her. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired of this bed. And missing the healing pods.” Allura gave a soft laugh, lifting her casted arm. “Earth medicine takes too long.”

“Sorry. We’re behind on a lot of things down here.”

“I meant to tell you that I like the new look,” Allura said, raising her eyebrows at his arm.

Shiro blushed. “Atlas kind of has a mind of her own. I hope you’re not disappointed.”

“Not at all. This one suits you even more.” She released slow breath as her hand gripped tighter. “So, how’s our boy?“ She gave him a knowing smile. “Or should I say, yours?” Shiro flushed. She’d been the first one he’d told about Keith outside of Matt. “For what it’s worth, I kept your confidence. Hunk did, too. But there’s a picture of you two kissing that’s circling the Atlas on every screen,” Allura said, bringing it up on her datapad. “He’s in his hospital bed, you’re in your uniform. It’s very charming. Look.”

Shiro hadn’t expected the news of their change in relationship to stay quiet for long, but he didn’t think he was going to end up on newsfeeds. It was kind of a sweet picture, just slightly out of focus, zoomed in on Shiro pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “Who do I have to blame for this?”

“I did a little investigative work on your behalf, and it’s definitely Matt, Lance, or Pidge. You probably could have guessed those on your own, but my credits are on Lance. He’ll do anything to get out of his hospital bed. Though I’m not sure exactly how he’s getting around so fast with a broken leg.” She chuckled, leaning back against the pillow. “So. How is Keith?”

“He’s, well, he’s getting there. Krolia and Kolivan got here last night and they’re staying with him. He hates being stuck in bed as much as you do.” 

“They say I should be able to get around better tomorrow. I’ll be sure to go and see him.” She gave Shiro a wink. “I’m proud of you, you know. You finally realized you’re allowed to have a happy ending.”

Her words made Shiro’s eyes sting. “We’re all allowed to have that, now.”

“It’s a little strange, isn’t it?” Allura tugged on the edge of her cast. “That maybe there’s not something to fight? That we get to decide what happens next?”

“Yeah,” Shiro said, “But it’s pretty great.”

They made light conversation until one of the nurses came in and gave Shiro a pointed look. “I think they want me out of here.” Shiro leaned over, giving Allura as tight a squeeze as he could without jostling her injuries. “Get some rest, princess.”

“Love looks good on you, Shiro,” Allura said, giving him a smile. “Rest well yourself.”

He made his way down the corridor. Pidge and Hunk had been released from the medical wing and were staying with the Holts. Lance was still in the hospital, but his room was empty; probably for the best, Shiro thought, given the picture he’d shared. Allura had mentioned that Hunk had snuck him out more than once, much to the staff’s chagrin. Keith’s vitals were higher; he was probably awake by now. 

When he rounded the corner to Keith’s room, a familiar face tipped up at him from a seat outside. Krolia gave him a smile before finishing the last of her coffee. “There you are.” She rose to her feet and instead of clasping his arm, she enveloped Shiro in a tight embrace..

Shiro was startled, but after a moment, he relaxed. He’d forgotten how tall she was; Shiro barely had a millimeter on her. “Hey, Krolia. Sorry I missed you last night. I’m so glad you got here safely. What are you doing out here in the hall?”

She let him go, but the warmth in her welcome lingered in her expression. “The staff had a few tests to run. They’re in with him now. I thought Keith should have some privacy to go feral on them.”

A laugh leapt out of Shiro. “Yeah, that sounds on brand. I’m sure he’s been glad to have you around.”

“Your message had me worried. When you said hibernation, Kolivan nearly had to lock me up to keep me from dragging us into the storm. Keith’s strong, but he’s not fully Galra. Everything works differently for him. Sometimes it’s impossible to pull the injured out of hibernation if their wounds are mortal.” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and for a moment, her badass exterior slipped, revealing the concerned parent underneath. “I was so relieved to find him awake.”

“That makes two of us.”

Krolia’s gaze leveled at him and Shiro stilled. “So Shiro.” It was easy to forget amidst their easy conversation that Krolia could throw him across the room if she wanted to without breaking a sweat. “Keith filled me in.”

Adrenaline flooded his system. “Oh?” He shifted his weight, suddenly wishing he was wearing his dress uniform instead of loungewear, as if somehow stripes on his lapel might impress her. He hadn’t really considered what Keith might tell his mother or what she’d think of their recent declarations. “You mean the quintessence?”

Krolia’s ears flattened a bit as she gave a sharp smile. “He did mention the part where you saved his life, yes, but I was thinking of something else.”

“Right.” Shiro faked calm as his stomach clenched. “I guess you mean,” he stopped, hoping that Krolia might fill in the blanks, but she remained silent. “Yeah. So Keith and I, we’re… well, it was kind of a surprise to both of us--maybe surprise is a strong word, since technically _ we _ both knew individually but we hadn’t actually said it to each other, if that makes sense, but long story short we found out we both, technically--” 

“Shiro. You’re rambling.”

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, swallowing. “Sorry. Um, well, it turns out that Keith and I.” Shiro stopped just to savor the sound of the words as they came out of his mouth. “We’re in love.” Krolia pressed a hand over her eyes, shaking her head, and Shiro froze. “Oh, my God. Was that not what he told you? Krolia, I--” Krolia held up a palm and he realized she was holding back laughter, which finally spilled out in a charming series of snorts. “Wait, what I am missing?”

“Apparently a hell of a lot.” Krolia grinned, rocking back on her heels. “Shiro. You poor, poor boy. I spent two years with my son on a galactic space whale with no one else to talk to. He’s not as deep or as secretive as he thinks he is, and for future reference, sometimes he talks in his sleep. Also, we saw flashbacks of the past and glimpses of the future, and if you think you didn’t feature prominently, well, let’s just say you’re not using your imagination.”

Shiro flushed again for the second time in the better part of an hour. “Right.”

“Keith always called them spoilers. Though it was never quite clear which visions of the future were fixed and which weren’t. You, though, it was pretty clear your part was fixed.” She gave a soft sigh. “I’m happy for you. Happy for you both. And so grateful for how you care for him.”

Shiro dropped his chin, embarrassed. “It means so much to hear you say that. And it’s mutual, you know. Without Keith, I wouldn’t be standing here.” 

Krolia reached out and gave Shrio’s flesh shoulder a long squeeze. “I’m glad it’s you. So glad, Shiro. You’re going to be amazing together. You both give me hope for brighter days ahead.”

God, was everyone out to get him to cry? Shiro bit his lip and looked away, staring up at the ceiling lights. “You’re too kind, Krolia.”

“I’m not, believe me.” She tilted her head towards Keith’s room as a few nurses slipped out of the room, one of them muttering curses and Keith’s name under his breath. “All right. I think that’s your cue now that they’ve finished with him. He’s been exceptionally cranky all afternoon. I think at this point you’re the only person he wants to see.” 

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“No, he said that.” She held up her empty coffee cup. “Outside of Keith’s father and Keith, this was the reason I wanted to stay on Earth. It’s the best beverage on your planet, I think and possibly at least ten planets I’ve been to. And it’s available everywhere!” Her grin was sharp. “I’ll leave you two in peace. Coran was kind enough to get quarters for Kolivan and I near the paladins’ rooms. I’m sure I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Shiro returned her smile. “Sounds good.”

“Oh, and Shiro?” Krolia patted the wall gently. “Love the ship.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty great.” Atlas hummed at Shiro’s praise. It was easy to forget she was always listening.

The main bank of lights in Keith’s room were off, leaving only the low illumination around his bed. Shiro stepped quietly inside, patting Kosmo’s head as he passed the space wolf. “Everything okay in here?”

“These assholes won’t leave me the fuck alone. I feel like a goddamn science experiment.” He gestured at the gauze taped over his left elbow. “They took enough blood that it’s a miracle I’m still conscious.” Keith dragged a hand through his messy hair, getting the IV line coming from his right forearm got caught on the bed rails. “Shit. Ow. Fuck.”

“I’ve got you.” Shiro came around his bedside and looped the line out of the way before pressing a kiss against Keith’s forehead. “I’m so sorry.” He brushed Keith’s bangs away from his eyes, pleasantly surprised when Keith leaned into his touch. His skin felt warm again, and the oxygen tube was gone from his nose. “I’ve been trying to get to you all day.”

“Heard your speech,” Keith said softly. “You were great.”

Shiro cupped Keith’s jaw, careful not to rub his thumb over any bruises. “I would have rather been with you. How are you feeling? How’s the pain?”

“Not bad.” 

“Like on a scale from 1 to Trials of Marmora--”

“Shiro.” Keith grabbed the front of Shiro’s hoodie, pulling him closer. “Kiss me.”

Falling against Keith’s mouth was the easiest thing in the world, the bright heat of it drawing Shiro in like a beacon. Keith’s lips were chapped and they both got a little breathless too quickly, but all Shiro wanted to do was keep kissing Keith. Now that he could, it seemed like the only thing in the world worth doing. Shiro steadied himself against the hospital bed with one hand while the other slipped around the back of Keith’s neck, his fingers sifting through the soft hair at the base of his skull. 

Keith huffed a breath against Shiro’s cheek. “Look at you in those cozy clothes. You look so comfortable,” he said. “Come make me comfortable.” He tugged on Shiro’s shirt again. “Lay down. Please.”

Shiro eyed the hospital bed. “You sure we can both fit?”

“Who got the highest score in spatial relations in Garrison history?” Keith raised his eyebrows. “This guy.”

“Cheeky. Knocked me out of the top spot.” Shiro put down the bed rail and climbed in carefully next to Keith, easing his body down beside him. They’d changed out his hospital gown for a t-shirt and loose shorts, and as Keith moved, Shiro spied a new bandage on his leg, which at least looked smaller than the last one. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m on pain medication. Don’t worry.” Keith poked at Shiro’s shoulder. “Can you lie on your back?” Shiro shifted and as soon as he settled, Keith wriggled underneath his flesh arm, lying his head on Shiro’s chest. A low groan escaped Keith’s mouth. “Oh, God.”

“What’s wrong?” Shiro fumbled for the call button. “Do you need me to get a nurse?”

“Hell, no.” Keith pressed his face against Shiro’s shirt. “You smell good. And feel so good.” Keith’s arm snaked over Shiro’s waist, resting there, and he made another rumbling sound. “Is there any part of you that’s not solid muscle?” Keith’s fingers toyed with the hem of Shiro’s hoodie. “Can I lift this up?”

“Yeah, you can.” Shiro’s stomach fluttered as Keith pulled up his shirt, putting a light palm on Shiro’s abdomen.

“Holy shit. God, you are hot.” Keith’s fingers traced a dip of muscle and Shiro twitched, making Keith snicker. “And ticklish.”

“Now you know my secret weakness.”

Keith sniffed. “And all this time I thought it was mac and cheese. Which, like, not for nothing, but how the fuck do you get abs like that? That’s not a few push-ups and planks.” He kept his hand on Shiro’s stomach, his touch soft and comforting.

“It’s easy,” Shiro said with a shrug. “Get kidnapped by aliens and have them clone you. Instant six-pack.”

“Shit, now I feel terrible.” 

“Don’t. I’m deflecting.” Shiro’s hand rested on Keith’s spine, tracing along the lean muscles there. “I’m glad you think I’m hot.” 

“Are you kidding?” Keith pressed his face into Shiro’s chest and then let out another groan. “You’re so goddamn beautiful.”

“See, that’s what I’m always thinking about you.” Shiro breathed in the scent of the hospital shampoo; they’d finally let Keith shower that morning. He didn’t quite smell like himself, but it was close. His wiry frame radiated warmth. 

A handful of heartbeats passed between them before Keith sighed, quiet and easy. “This is all I wanted. Just you.”

Shiro huffed a soft laugh. “I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re alive,” Keith said, voice muffled a little by fabric. “And you’re in my bed.” The low sound kept up, even while Keith spoke. “And you love me.” 

“I do love you.” Shiro smoothed his hand over Keith’s spine again. “Um, Keith? Are you… purring?”

Keith ducked his chin. “It’s kind of new.” The purring got a bit stronger, enough that Shiro could feel it all along his side where their bodies touched. “Sorry if it weirds you out.”

“Nothing you do weirds me out.” Shiro stroked his fingers through Keith’s hair. The thrum was comforting, gentle, and soothed Shiro’s nerves. 

“They said it happens when you’re healing sometimes, or like,” Keith’s hold on Shiro tightened. “If you’re really content.” 

“Oh,” Shiro said, thinking about the marvel he held in his arms. “I don’t think I’m probably Galra enough to pull that off, but I want you to know that if I could purr right now, I would.”

Keith blushed, tipping his head up and kissing the corner of Shiro’s mouth. The kissing while lying down was even better than the leaning-over-the-bed sort, and Shiro let himself get lost again in Keith. Shiro opened his mouth to him, letting Keith lead, and his chest shook a little under Keith’s hand as Keith drew him in deeper, dragging Shiro’s bottom lip between his teeth. The purring while kissing? Ridiculous. 

“You’re,” Shiro said between kisses, “really good at this. Not that I’m surprised.”

“Mmm. Same,” Keith said, hand sliding around Shiro’s hip as Shiro’s new hand coiled around Keith’s wrist. “Oh.” Keith stopped his movements, tilting his head. “Oh, I want to see. I was still kind of doped up when you were trying to show me earlier.”

Shiro shifted a bit to raise up his arm for Keith. “It’s so beautiful.” Keith pressed himself more firmly against Shiro’s side. “Can I touch it?”

“Yeah, of course you can.”

Keith reached for Shiro’s new prosthetic, turning Shiro’s hand over gently, palm up. He pressed their hands together for a moment, as if measuring how well they fit, and then slid down Shiro’s forearm, following the dim lights under the skin. “Can you feel me touching you?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s not like I couldn’t before, you know, feel things.” Shiro stilled, focused only on Keith’s fingertips. “But this one’s the most sensitive I’ve ever had.” The sensation of Keith’s fingers over the exoskin was exquisite. Shiro had to regulate his breathing as his nerves lit up like a nebula. 

“Oh, wow. It’s really warm. Almost as warm as the rest of you.” Keith pressed his cheek against it for a long moment. “Not that I didn’t like your other one, but this arm is, well, it suits you.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Shiro flexed his fingers, seeing the faint light from under the exoskin. “I want you to be comfortable when I touch you.” 

“Hey.” Keith nudged his hip against Shiro’s. “What I like is that you’re happy. That you feel good. As long as _ you’re _ touching me, I’m fine. You never need to worry about that.” 

“I just don’t want to freak you out.”

“I go into hibernation if I get injured and apparently I purr now, but you’re worried about freaking me out?” Keith resettled along Shiro’s side. “Not possible.”

A little tightness in Shiro’s chest eased as Keith spoke. “Okay.”

Keith’s hands continued exploring the landscape of the prosthetic until they tapped the readout on Shiro’s wrist. “What’s up with these numbers?”

“Oh.” Shiro cleared his throat. “Atlas put them there.” 

“What are they? They keep changing.”

Shiro’s face felt warm, warmer even than Keith’s body. “They’re your vital signs.”

“What?” Instead of sounding annoyed, Keith made a soft sound. “Why?”

“When I found you, you were crashing. And then with the hibernation, your body was shutting down. It was kind of terrifying. Atlas made a link between your monitors and my arm.” Shiro’s exhale was a little shakier than he would have liked. “Seeing your vitals gave me a little peace of mind.” 

Keith squeezed Shiro’s wrist, his fingers warm around the flashing numbers. They were higher now than before. “You’ve been checking in on them all day?”

“And last night, yeah. I could tell if you were sleeping, or like, yelling at someone. I just needed to know if you were okay.” 

“That’s,” Keith shook his head, grinning. “You’re a little extra, Takashi Shirogane.”

“I like it when you say my name.” Shiro pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek and chuckled softly as the number displaying his heart rate jumped up. “Oops.” 

“Oh, we are not playing that game.” Keith huffed, pretending to dig his elbow into Shiro’s side. “You’re going to get the nursing staff in here and it’s going to be a whole thing. Also, I do not want a boner in these shorts.”

“I mean, I’d like to see it,” Shiro said, earning another playful shove from Keith.

“My kinky fantasy is not for you to get me off in a hospital bed,” Keith hissed. 

“How do you know unless we try it?” Shiro laughed at his own boldness. “I for one would like to hear more about your kinky fantasies.” 

“You will. But not now.” Keith groaned into Shiro’s ribs. “Right now my fantasy is for you to just lie here and be hot and let me be cozy with your ridiculous body.” He let out a soft whine that nearly undid Shiro. “Just talk to me.” 

“Oh, sweetheart.” He kissed Keith’s hairline, gathering him close again. “You did so good. You saved the entire world, baby. Again. God, you were amazing. I was never more proud of you in my life.”

Keith sighed, the tight lines of his body uncoiling. “Thank you.”

“You protected your team. You protected me.” Shiro couldn’t believe that the best person he knew could slot against him so easily, that his breath would fall into sync with Shiro’s so effortlessly. “There’s no one I want at my side more. No one I trust more. You’re the fiercest fighter I’ve ever seen. I am so glad that Black trusts you like that. She’s okay, did you know?”

“Yeah.” Keith rubbed his cheek against Shiro’s shirt. “She checked in with me a little while ago. She’s back online.” He nudged Shiro with his chin. “She wants to see you, too.”

“I knew it would be you, you know. That she’d call you, too.” 

“I’m still not used to her being there in my head, you know?” Keith said. 

“Ha. Yeah, I feel that.” He tapped his temple. “Atlas is very different from Black.”

“Hmm. Black reminds me of you.” 

Shiro stilled. “Why do you say that?” 

“She’s so strong, so powerful, but she’s kind of gentle, too. She’s always looking out. Steady.” Keith kissed the closest part of Shiro’s arm. “Like you.”

Shiro’s chest constricted with pure softness. “God, I love you so much.”

“Love you, too.” A light purr started up in Keith’s chest, so soft it was difficult to hear. “Will you stay with me?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Shiro said, closing his eyes against the feeling of their bodies pressed together, the warmth of Keith’s limbs mingling with his scent. The universe would have to be ending for him to move a single inch. 

“God, I’m sorry. The meds just hit me again. I’m kind of sleepy.” Keith’s voice drifted a bit. “You’ll be here when I wake up?”

“I’ll be here.” He kissed Keith’s temple. “Sleep well, love.”

Shiro thought the purring would end when Keith fell asleep, but the smallest of reverberations still came through his chest. It was so endearing and charming that Shiro thought his heart might actually stop. “Atlas,” Shiro whispered.

_ Yes, Shiro? _

“Can you move this room for a few hours someplace where we won’t be bothered?” Keith looked so tired and Shiro knew the medical staff would be around to check on him before long.

Atlas hummed. _ I already did. You will not be traceable for the next four hours. _

Shrio sighed. “You’re too good for this world. Thank you.”

_ You’re welcome. _ She dimmed the lights in Keith’s room. _ Sleep well. _

In the darkness, Keith’s monitors glowed faintly, proof that he was alive and healing. He moved a little in his sleep, the arm thrown over Shiro’s stomach curling, as if he couldn’t quite get Shiro close enough. Shiro adjusted himself against Keith, pressing another kiss to his hair. There was still so much to do, so many questions they needed to answer, but right now, there was peace and warmth, Keith’s comfortable weight against him, the soft puff of his breath_. _

They were in love. 

They were safe. 

They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
